Daisuki?
by Hydrilla
Summary: Entah mengapa Uchiha Sasuke selalu melamun akhir-akhir ini. Bukan melamunkan harga tomat yang semakin melonjak di pasar kan? Atau, ia memikirkan hal lain? / "Kalian semua jahat! Tega sekali padaku!"/ OOC, Gomen/ Semi-Canon


_Naruto and All Characters belongs to masashi Kishimoto_

_Story and Plot belongs to Yozora \(^O^)/_

_._

_._

_DAISUKI? _

_Fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran dan pendapat diterima dengan senang hati ^^_

_._

_._

Ada yang aneh dengan tingkah Uchiha Sasuke hari ini. Ia tampak sering melamun, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Mungkinkah harga tomat yang semakin melambung di pasar? Ah, tidak. Uchiha itu kaya raya. Ia sanggup membeli banyak tomat, sekalian dengan kebun, petani, bibit, dan pupuknya.

Dan sepertinya, kelakuan Uchiha terakhir yang berbeda kali ini menarik perhatian Haruno Sakura. _Kunoichi_ kebanggaan _Godaime-Hokage _itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Sasuke yang tak menyentuh _ramen_nya sama sekali. Padahal, ia yang menyetujui ajakan Naruto untuk pergi ke _Ichiraku._

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun," _panggilnya pelan. Sasuke tampak tak menghiraukannya. Sakura berdecak pelan. _Ada apa dengan ketua _Anbu _kebanggan Konoha ini? _Pikirnya dalam hati.

Sedangkan, di sebelahnya, Naruto tengah asyik melahap _ramen, _mangkuk kelimanya. Ia sama sekali tak peduli apa yang Sakura lakukan. Yang penting, perutnya kenyang dulu. Bahkan ia tak apa-apa kok, kalau Sakura mencium Sasuke.

EEEHH?

Dengan cepat, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Di mata biru langitnya merefleksikan _bayangan _Sakura yang sedang menghadap Sasuke yang tengah menautkan kedua jarinya di depan wajah, melamun. Jarak antar keduanya sangat dekat. Saking dekatnya, pemandangan itu terlihat seperti Sakura akan mencium pipi Sasuke. Sehingga, membuat mata _sapphire _itu berkaca-kaca. Hei, Naruto! Bahkan Sakura belum menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Sasuke!

"Kalian semua jahat! Tega sekali kalian padaku!"

Naruto sesenggukan. Ia kemudian berlari keluar _Ichiraku _dengan tersedu-sedu. Diiringi oleh rintik-rintik gerimis yang mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Disusul dengan _background _kilat yang menyambar-nyambar di langit yang kelabu. Dramatis.

Ah, sepertinya Naruto memang sengaja meninggalkan _bon_ agar di bayar oleh Sasuke atau Sakura. Ck, ck.

-oOo-

"Sasuke-_kun," _panggil Sakura pelan.

Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya ia memanggil Sasuke. Tapi Pemuda Emo itu masih tak bergeming. _Oh, apakah Keturunan Uchiha terakhir ini mengalami gangguan telinga? Apa perlu ke THT? _Batin Sakura heboh sendiri.

_Tapi, kalau Sasuke-_kun_ mengalami gangguan telinga, maka_ –ups, Sakura tak berani lagi berspekulasi bahwa Sasuke mengalami gangguan telinga karena sepasang _sharingan _telah menatapnya tajam. Sepertinya ucapan tadi bukan hanya sekedar ungkapan batinnya.

"Hehehe, _peace _Sasuke-_kun," _Sakura cengengesan sambil mengangkat jarinya membentuk huruf v.

Sasuke mendengus. Pikirannya sedang porak-poranda tersapu topan bernama perasaan _galau_. Tolong jangan tanya kenapa. Karena itu hal memalukan –menurut Sasuke.

Ia sedang bimbang memastikan apa penyakit yang di deritanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang setiap bertatapan dengan warna hijau, dan ia yakin kalau ia tidak berpenyakitan apalagi _Hipertensi. _Perutnya melilit saat melihat _Sakura, _dan ia yakin bukan karena sembelit. Mana mungkin sembelit kalau dia rajin mengkonsumsi tomat untuk pencernaannya. Dan mungkin Sakura harus melakukan riset ulang apakah tomat dapat mencegah sembelit.

"Sasuke-_kun!" _

Sakura menggoyangkan bahu Sasuke. Sungguh, ia lelah. Ia lelah menanti Sasuke setelah sekian lama. Ia lelah menunggu Sasuke tak kunjung bersuara. Ia lelah, ia sungguh lelah duduk dengan keheningan yang melingkupinya. Sungguh, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan _bon_ milik Naruto yang menunggu untuk di bayar. _Ah, Naruto sialan!_

"Hn."

Hanya dua huruf konsonan bermakana ambigu yang menjawabnya. Oh, _Kami-sama, _rasanya ia ingin mengikuti langkah Naruto untuk ber_galau _ria dengan kucuran hujan yang datang dari langit untuk menyapa bumi. Apalagi, guntur bergemuruh dengan dahsyatnya. Menambah efek yang pas untuk aksinya. Tinggal keluarkan air mata, dan sempurna. _Aku ga punya uaaang!_

_Tidak!_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ditepisnya pikiran _absurd_ yang sempat terlintas di kepala _pink_ miliknya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Sasuke-_kun…._"

Mata _emerald _itu berkaca-kaca. Suaranya menyendu. Lelah akan takdir yang membelenggu. Tak bisakah Sasuke memperhatikannya barang sejenak? Ia telah lelah menunggu sekian lama. Tak mengertikah Sasuke bahwa perasaanya telah remuk redam saat Sasuke lebih memilih meninggalkan Konoha? Ia bahkan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menepis rasa cemburunya karena Karin bisa se_tim _ dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang, setelah sekian lama penantiannya menunggu Sasuke kembali pulang, Pemuda Uchiha itu mengacuhkannya.

"Hiks… Kau kejam, Sasuke-_kun! _Hiks…."

Dengan cepat, Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya. Dan mata sehitam batu _obsidian_nya membulat melihat Sakura yang telah berurai air mata.

"S-Saku-"

"Sasuke-_kun _jahat! Aku benci Sasuke-_kun!" _

_Deg!_

Bagai dihujam ribuan jarum, Sasuke merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Nafasnya tercekat. Aliran darahnya berhenti. Dan otaknya terasa berhenti berpikir. Mungkinkah itu saat-saat terakhirmu, Uchiha?

"Sakura…."

Desahan pelan itu meluncur. Bersamaan dengan kilat yang menyambar, dan guntur yang bergemuruh. Hujan semakin deras. Sepertinya akan terjadi badai.

Keheningan melanda mereka. Paman Teuchi dan Ayame pun, terdiam. Menyaksikan _drama_ anak remaja yang biasa mereka saksikan di televisi. _Lumayanlah, live action drama gratis._

"Arrggh!" Sasuke berteriak pelan. _The hell! _Uchiha tidak akan berteriak kencang seperti keturunan Uzumaki. Uchiha tidak boleh kehilangan wibawanya.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Kaget melihat Sasuke yang tampak frustrasi. Apakah yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia pusing? Keracunan? Atau apa?

"Sasuke-_kun…."_

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Sakura!"

Teriakan pelan Sasuke cukup membuat hati Sakura tertusuk. Jadi dia penyebabnya? Jadi dia yang menyebabkan Sasuke seperti ini? _Kami-sama, _apa yang telah ia perbuat? Apakah ia salah memasukkan obat saat perawatannya dulu? Tapi, kenapa efeknya baru sekarang?

"A-aku, Ss-Sasuke-_kun_…?"

"Ya! Ini karena kau! Tiap melihat wajahmu saja membuat wajahku memanas. Memikirkanmu jalan berdua dengan bocah Suna itu saja sudah membuat _sharingan_ku aktif."

"Haaahh?"

Sakura hanya bisa memasang wajah bodoh. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke.

"Sudahlah."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Dengan semburat merah tipis yang bertengger di wajah putihnya.

"Jadi… Sasuke-_kun _cemburu padaku? Dan kau ternyata menyukai Gaara-_kun?!_ Hiks…."

"Apa?! Aku tidak-"

"Baiklah Sasuke-_kun, _aku mengerti. Maafkan aku."

Dan Sakura kemudian mengikuti langkah Naruto. Ber_galau _ria dengan efek halilintar yang menyambar-nyambar. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri dalam kesunyian, dan derasnya air hujan yang membasahi _Konoha. _

_Yang sabar ya, Sas! Semua ada hikmahnya, kok. Mungkin besok Sakura akan bersikap 'sedikit berbeda' seperti pemikiranmu. Ya, 'kan?_

_Ah, dan jangan lupa bonnya ya._

OWARI

_Author note :_

_Gomeeeeeeeen! Hontou ni gomennasai. Ficnya gaje bin ancur begini. Humornya ga kena dan malah jatuhnya OOC. Maaf ya m(_ _)m _

_Aku belum bisa buat humor yang 'anggun'. Garing bin nista gini jadinya, huhuhu TTwTT_

_Kalian boleh flame aku di fic ini deh. Terutama pada pengkarakterisasian. Silahkan. Diterima dengan tangan terbuka \(T-T)/_

_Kritik, saran, pendapat dan flame di terima dengan senang hati. '-')/_

_Arigatou gozaimasu yang sudah bersedia baca :')_

_Sign,_

_Yozora :)_


End file.
